1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention relates to a case of housing device used for rifles and carbines.
It is possible to use this flexible accessory for the protection of the weapon as well as for its transportation or in the course of use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the known devices of this type, one used either rigid cases for dismantled weapons, or cases or housings were one introduced the weapon ready for use with more or less difficulty.
It was necessary under all circumstances to have an exterior strap for transport and to remove this holster before reaching the hunting region, because this accessory was heavy and cumbersome.